Festival Pretty Cure!
is a Pretty Cure season set in Mexico, and Koizumi Daisy's international installment. The first episode aired on June 15th, 2014; the motif is parties and celebration.' About Production After hearing about Pretty Cure Worldwide Wiki, ''Daisy decided to come and make a team herself. She originally had an idea of making Pretty Cure from the Bahamas, but she created a Mexican team. She has stated the Bahamas team will be made next. Daisy has posted a blog showing the upcoming updates after she finishes the main parts of the season. Story ''Festival Pretty Cure! episodes '' Characters Pretty Cures * '''/ **Elena is an outgoing girl who loves to celebrate. She is a big artist and loves painting. This takes her time away from her school work, which makes her not the best student. Every since she was 5, her and Sofia have been best friends. Now, since they are Pretty Cure, Elena sees a different side of her and Sofia. Elena has become more confident and cheerful, knowing that her best friend will always be by her side. Her alter ego is and her standard theme color is blue. She is represented by circles. Cure Fiesta has two form changes, the purple and the green . * /''' **Sofia is a quiet, intelligent girl who enjoys decorating. She is the smartest student at her school, and seems to focus on her school work. Sofia and Elena are the best of friends, and now that they're Cures together, Sofia feels she and Elena have changed but are still similar to themselves before becoming Pretty Cures. Sofia is quicker and more outgoing, because Elena is always there for her. Her Cure ego is and her standard theme color is yellow. She is represented by stars. Cure Danza has two form changes, the pink and the red . * **An unknown Cure who is confirmed to appear in episode 15. Allies * **Elena and Sofia's fairy partner who helps them in battle. Barrette is a bit sassy and has an attitude, but she is most of the time kind and caring toward the Cures. She produces PreCards like other mascots of the series. * **The spiritual being of Earth who gives the Pretty Cures their powers. He doesn't usually see Elena and Sofia, but they think he's nice. Antagonists * **The rival of the Festival Cures, Fukona is a quiet, cold, mysterious girl who is loyal to Queen Mirage. She is almost always silent and emotionless. Fukona's goal is to plunge the world into an eternal despair. Her theme colors are black and purple. Her Saiarks are very powerful and spread darkness, as well as help her collect despair. * **The primary main antagonist, Queen Mirage is an evil and ruthless queen who tried to conquer the Blue Sky Kingdom and sent generals to attack the earth. She has no interest of love and relationship and make everything suffer in despair. Supporting Characters Locations * **The town where Sofia and Elena live in. It is also the main setting. * **The Mexican villians' main base. Fukona's Despair Glass is kept there. Items * **Cure Fiesta and Cure Danza's transformation item. * **Cure Fiesta and Cure Danza's attack item. * **The main collectable item. It gives the Cures powers. Trivia Gallery Category:Festival Pretty Cure! Category:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Koizumi Daisy Category:Fan Teams Category:Mexican Pretty Cure